


Breathing down your neck, your body screaming

by lifeinecstasy



Series: Luke centric OT4 [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Youngblood - 5 Seconds Of Summer (Album)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caretaking, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gang Rape, Gang Violence, Hurt Luke, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent Luke, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Mind Rape, Multi, Non-Consensual Violence, One Big Happy Family, Platonic Romance, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sad Luke, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sadism, Sexual Violence, Some Humor, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinecstasy/pseuds/lifeinecstasy
Summary: !TRIGGER WARNING! - descriptions of rape/non-con - please beware!!!Something horrible happened to my best friend a while back, and my heart broke listening to his experience once he finally put himself back together enough to tell me the story. I was mortified at how sadistic people can be. He said people don't often understand what rape does to your mind, especially if it's a guy, and the kind of support the victim needs to come out of it. I thought I should write something about that, so this is for my love, A.Again, I am in no way trying to normalize rape or casually write about it, I always try to empathize with all victims and am really very sorry they had to endure such a crime. I know this is a fucked up way to make A feel better but it's all I could do. I don't mean to disrespect or offend anyone.I cried while writing this, A cried when he read it. I'm sorry.Just please always remember, whatever happens, there's always someone there for you to seek help. You're never alone.-x-x-x-
Relationships: Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin, Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings & Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Original Male Character(s), Michael Clifford & Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford & Calum Hood, Michael Clifford & Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings & Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Series: Luke centric OT4 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844008
Kudos: 15





	Breathing down your neck, your body screaming

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Heaven in Hiding" by Halsey

Luke knew he shouldn't have stayed late at the party without his mates there to get his drunken ass home. But we make stupid decisions all the time.

He exited with the last of the crowd at 2 am, wondering how to get home. Suddenly, his figure stumbled upon a dark shadow.

"Sorry"

"No, it's okay" The hoodie hid their face, but Luke sensed a stare.

"Um, could you please move out of the way?"

"I don't really want to" The stranger advanced, placing his hands on Luke's hips, backing them up against the wall. But Luke wasn't that easy, even in his drunken state, a forbidding feeling screamed 'RUN!'

So he did.

He ducked and sprinted for a good fifty meters, until his legs gave way, pants soaked in muddy slosh.

"Uh-oh, don't want to go home like that now do we? Let me help you. I'll clean you up real nice."

Luke gasped. It was his ex-boyfriend - Rex - one he never had the best closure with. He wanted revenge. Luke's stomach clenched, Rex couldn't have come at a worse time.

"No no no" The younger boy panicked, scrambling to get up but slipping right back down, forming a potentially painful bruise.

"Oh come on, you'll only hurt yourself more Lukey-pie" Rex smirked, revelling in the boy's helpless protests as he trapped Luke's thrashing limbs.

"No stop! Let me go! I'll scream! Please Rex! Come on what are you..." Rex shoved a handkerchief in Luke's face.

Luke sunk into darkness with the baleful feeling throbbing in the pit of his stomach.

He woke up to the stench of sweat and alcohol, a stench that had always been on his gross list, but what he saw when his eyes laboured open was much grosser. Stark naked, Rex and four guys Luke had seen him hang around with were playing cards on the soaked bedsheets. Luke didn't want to know what they were soaked in.

Where were his clothes?

Bile rose in his throat at how sticky his thighs felt; not because of Calum, or Ashton, or Michael, but because of a person he wanted never to see again and four complete strangers. The pain began to register and his tears welled into a sob, drawing the others' attention.

"Look who's up. You had a good sleep, baby?" Rex smashed his lips onto the younger boy's, hands roaming in abandon.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Luke struggled to turn his face away, despite being tied up and drugged.

The lines on Rex's face deepened. "You're still going to be difficult about it? It's already happened Luke, we all had sex with you. No use fighting now."

Of course Luke knew that, but hearing it made fear storm his brain as he tried, once again, to escape. If he could, he would have screamed.

"No! Rex! I don't want this! I said stop!"

But Rex just lifted him up to the bed, and suddenly, there were hands touching parts of him he'd only ever wanted his boyfriends to see.

He tried to raise his head, but a foul mouth pushed it down.

Someone was spreading his legs. Luke screamed.

"NO STOP let go of me LET ME GO! Stop STOP PLEASE!"

A finger slipped into him, and it was abominable. Luke winced when a nail scratched his insides. The slick noise echoed through the room. Luke clenched his eyes shut. He would do anything, anything to escape this, to not hear someone sucking his thighs, to not see Rex's face lowering into his own, to not feel an arduous length inside him. He didn't want it there. He didn't want this at all.

But all he could do was sob and plead, both to no avail.

"You're making this harder for yourself Lu, relax." Rex tried to bury his cock deeper but Luke clenched himself shut, grasping for any measure of control.

"I said open up slut" He spat, yanking Luke's quiff and taking the opportunity to thrust in.

"Ah!" Luke yelped, his body convulsing. Luke's bum ached from Rex' cruel thrusts. The only reason this wasn't hurting more was because it was probably the sixth time. Luke didn't know if that made him feel better or positively worse, but he knew he needed to get out of here. His body couldn't take anymore, and Rex wasn't stopping anytime soon.

But what could he do except choke on his tears?

He was miserable and pained and humiliated. His body fell limp, letting the bed rock underneath.

By the time Rex had come, the ache in his sensitive ass was all Luke could feel.

"Whew! See now that wasn't so hard." Rex laughed, tasting Luke's tears.

"Leave me alone, just leave me alone... please" whispered the broken boy, and finally, Rex pulled out, a swish of cold air pricking more tears in Luke's eyes.

"You know, we could do so much more with you," Rex's hands stroked Luke's inner things, "but we got somewhere else to be boys, come on"

Despite himself, Luke sighed, but Rex's devious smile gave him an instant reason to regret it.

"Wait, I don't think you've had enough, Luke" The older boy held something Luke craned to see despite not wanting to.

It was a vibrator. Oh no no NO. Overstimulated and sore, his red eyes widened in dread at the device being inserted into him.

Click.

Luke wailed for Rex to stop it, please take it out, leave him be, but everything: his suffering and his screams and his sobs, were ignored. The sadists dressed, ogling Luke's writhing body and waving to him as they stepped out without a care in the world.

"NO DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS COME BACK!"

Luke was alone. His body disgusted him, producing a trail of precum from the vibrations.

"Dammit!" In a final burst of desperate frustration Luke yanked on his restraints. All his writhing had at least loosened the knot.

The vibrator was out in the next second, and this might just have been the worst night of his life.

It took him another 15 minutes to get dressed, finding his clothes discarded on the side, not wanting to know how they were taken off, but glad none of them were damaged.

Just get home.

Calling a cab, he found the rain awaiting him.

"Get me home as soon as you can please."

The driver frowned at the soaked boy who hoped the water hid his tears.

"Sure thing kid"

———X———

Ashton was distraught.

"Who gave him permission to stay at the club so damn late! It's freaking 5 in the morning!" He yelled, pointing his finger accusingly at the two boys trying to dial Luke.

"Nobody did Ashton, we told him to get back by midnight." Calum perked up as the ringing stopped.

"Hey Calum"

"Luke!? What the hell babe where the fuck are you!?" And just like that, the other two were thrusting their ears as close to the phone as possible without hampering Calum, or maybe hampering him just a bit.

"I'm coming home, I'm sorry"

"Yeah you better be, what were you thinking? Did you drink too much?"

Calum flinched away and flung the phone at the currently yelling boy.

"I...No, I barely d-drank at all Ash I swear"

"Why are you stuttering? Are you cold? Dammit Luke, you are in big trouble if you get yourself sick!"

Foreseeing Ashton's rant mode switching on, Calum snatched the phone away. "Whoa Ashton calm down let the poor guy get home at least!"

"Yeah stop yelling at my Lukey!" Michael had to defend Luke or Ashton would kill him, if the younger boy didn't die of pneumonia first.

"Shut up Michael!" Ashton scowled.

"You shut up, give me the phone!" Michael was having none of this nonsense, he just wanted his baby to get home safe.

"You come home love, we'll talk about this. I'll hold Ashton back, don't worry." Michael comforted Luke who shifted to the edge of his seat, catching site of their house.

"I'm here, Mikey"

With that Ashton was racing to the door, down the driveway, out the gate, into the rain.

Luke slid the door shut, turning to find himself in Ashton's arms, both their bodies soaked in the rain. For the first time that night, Luke relaxed; so much so, he couldn't move when Ashton said they should go inside.

"Oh so now you're gonna make me carry you? I swear you take such advantage of my selfless love." Ashton grumbled despite lifting Luke with ease and carrying him to the two boys at the door.

Ashton didn't notice Luke wincing when his thumb brushed against a sore spot on Luke's thigh. Luke was glad.

Once inside, they began fussing - checking Luke's temperature, his pulse, his head. Was he feeling sick? Did anything hurt? Was he hungry?

The answer was no. No to everything. No, no, no. It seemed he couldn't get enough of the word today. But, once again, no one was listening to him. Ashton was kneeling against the sofa, with Michael stroking Luke's legs and Calum bringing soup.

"Leave me alone, just leave me alone... please." He closed his eyes with a frown.

They exchanged a look, Michael lifting Luke before Ashton could, so the latter grabbed the blankets and informed Calum they were heading upstairs.

———X———

Luke had never known rope could burn skin until now. The dry jute was hungry, a ruthless predator devouring his throbbing skin. Luke screamed and struggled against his bound hands, the feeling all too familiar, with an additional cloth wrapping his mouth. He was a victim. Again. Only this time, his captor wasn't in sight.

There was a treadmill underneath him, rubber stinging his bare soles. He had to run, but the treadmill was too fast.

The rope kept getting tighter, the room smaller and the treadmill faster.

His eyes whipped around trying to find a captor to beg for release, widening when they did.

Calum was holding his restraints, adorning a smirk. Sweet Calum. His Calum.

Luke's eyes began to water, wide and blinking, trying to fix what they were seeing. Luke hadn't uttered a word before he caught sight of Michael amping up the treadmill speed, the remote in his hand, and an identical smirk on his face.

Sure enough, Ashton was there too, but even in this situation, Luke wasn't prepared for the object peeking out of his fist - the vibrator.

"TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

Ashton was by his side in a minute. "It's a dream, Lu!"

"Get away from me!" Luke was a mess, hands flailing out to push Ashton.

"Luke what are you doing? It's Ashton!" Michael rushed to hold the dazed boy, while Calum pulled Luke's head into his lap.

"Bad dream?" Calum's face breathed calm into Luke.

"Horrible dream." Luke's weary eyes were shutting against the light.

"It's okay Lukey, Ashton was just trying to help."

Luke nuzzled into Calum's hand. "Sorry Ash"

Calum smiled, wondering, as he so often does, how someone can be so cute yet so desirable. Luke's face was dangerously close to Calum's crotch, the latter's thoughts getting unholier by the second.

It would make Luke forget the dream, and besides, Calum really wanted a kiss. So he took it. 

Luke gasped, reminding himself that it was just Calum. Just Calum. With a grunt, he tugged himself up, arms joining around his boyfriend.

Calum positioned Luke against the headboard, trapping him from the front.

Not even a minute into it, Calum's hands reached Luke's jeans, knowing how much Luke loved being fucked.

Little did he know Luke was in no hurry today. In fact, he didn't find himself wanting it at all. But Calum did, Luke could let him for once. Maybe once the memories of the night fade, the youngest would regain his sexual drive.

In the dim light, Calum unknowingly sucked on existing marks on Luke's neck, on his thighs.

Luke whined, more in frustration than pleasure. Calum didn't notice, nor did Michael, who had attached his mouth to Luke's, running his fingers through the blonde quiff. The red-head took the whines as compliments for his kissing proficiency. 

"Michael let me have him, you go fuck Ashton." Calum knocked Michael aside, the latter contesting that Ashton would never allow a dick inside him.

Calum reclaimed Luke's lips, quickly lining up his dick because Luke hated prep (Calum was a tease and he knew it). Calum was giving Luke all he wanted. Only, Luke wasn't enjoying it.

Luke should have halted him. Calum would have listened to him. Calum wasn't Rex. But rape plays with your mind just as much, maybe even more, than it does with your body. Luke had already lost his sense of control, of authority over what happens. He didn't believe he had the power to stop Calum.

Calum would have seen how pink and throbbing and completely abused Luke's hole was, had he bent down to lick it. He would have stopped.

But he didn't.

And as soon as the tip of Calum's dick touched the youngest's hole, he screamed into Calum's mouth, startling the older boy out of his wits, and alerting the other two watching.

"NO PLEASE NOT AGAIN" Luke's body recoiled, legs clamping shut and arms shielding his sobbing eyes "Please I can't take anymore, it hurts please"

"Luke what's wrong, it wasn't even in yet."

In a split second Luke's eyes were fire, spitting words at Calum. "Don't you get it Calum?! Don't any of you get it? I wasn't having a gala time at the club! I would never stay out late so long! I had no choice! I was raped! I was raped for fuck's sake!" His voice was guttural from all the screaming he'd been doing lately, breaking as the tears evaded. "They took me and trapped me and I couldn't stop them and it hurt Calum, it really hurt."

Ashton rushed to Luke's side, cradling him, careful not to touch his dick. "Shhh Lukey calm down"

"Why didn't you stop me?" Tears swung down Calum's cheeks.

"You wanted it, I didn't want to disappoint you." Luke gestured to the other two, "You can't fuck them like you fuck me." 

"Oh my.." Calum ran a hand through his hair, "Fuck, Luke, where is your self-preservation? Would you just let anyone do anything to you dammit!"

"Don't shout please." Luke whispered, his tears following Calum's.

He wondered where Michael was until the light flipped on.

"Luke!" Michael gasped, eyes raking over the bruises on Luke's chest, arms, thighs, everywhere.

He fell onto Luke, staining it with tears as if it was he who had been raped.

"I'm so sorry Luke this is all my fault I blew you off I should have come with you I'm so sorry love please forgive me I didn't know they.." Michael stopped to breath and sob a bit more, before opening his mouth again, but Luke beat him to it.

"Shh Michael it's okay I don't wanna talk about it" He stroked Michael's hair, the action calming his own self more than it did Michael.

Calum frowned and swiped his tears away. "Who?"

Luke's heart skipped a beat seeing Calum so riled up for him. The older boy flew around the room, yanking his clothes on. Luke was glad he wasn't Rex.

"Rex"

"That asshole you used to date before us?" Ashton was now concerned about both Luke and Calum, the latter could be reckless in a rage.

"I am going to demolish him" Calum looked like he was going to murder Rex to start off his day.

"Whoa calm your shit buddy, Luke needs you. Here." Ashton blocked the doorway. "We'll deal with Rex later okay? Just, cool off."

"You fucking cool off Ash!" Calum shoved him over, "Rex is dead meat if he thinks he can do that to my Lukey!"

"You made me." Ashton huffed, plastering Calum onto the bed.

"What the fuck Ashton?" Calum squirmed. As much as he hated to admit it, the eldest was the strongest member of the band.

"Guys, stop fighting and come cuddle." Michael spoke into Luke's neck, making him nod.

"Yeah, and get this dick off me." Luke chuckled.

"Oh fuck you, I'm not going anywhere from now on." Michael muttered, clinging to Luke like this was his death wish.

"Move over Michael, don't be a hog." Calum whined, trying to peel Michael off the younger boy.

"NO!" Michael yelled into Luke's ear.

"STOP SCREAMING!" Luke cried, sudden inexplicable tears bursting out again. Calum cuddled his other side, letting Luke wet his top.

"Don't cry baby" Ashton stroked Luke's head.

Luke wiped his face. "Oh god, we need to do something about this, I hate crying." He cracked a smile seeing three proud faces.

"Let's sleep, yeah?"

Good nights were exchanged as the lights went out.

Minutes later, Luke whispered, "Can I get my clothes please?"

Everyone laughed. "Luke you're such an idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> -x-x-x-
> 
> Everything's okay.


End file.
